


One Rainy Night

by hithorn_C



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bottom！Kircheis, F/M, Top！Hilde, Woman on Top, but not ABO, no one married, one little piece without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithorn_C/pseuds/hithorn_C
Summary: Hilde and Kircheis spent one night together.YES they were in relationships. And it’s an underground relationship of course.That means Reinhard knew nothing about it.
Relationships: Hildegard von Mariendorf & Siegfried Kircheis, Hildegard von Mariendorf/Siegfried Kircheis
Kudos: 1





	One Rainy Night

Hilde reached out to touch Kircheis's damp hair and couldn't help but feel a little tenderness and pity in her movements. She withdrew her hand and rubbed the dampness from her fingers, smelling the rain from outside.

Kircheis was straightforward, loyal and firm, gentle and never extremely measured in his words, but that didn't stop him from still coming alone to Hilde's apartment for an evening on a rainy day like this in private.

Hilde handed over a towel so Kircheis could dry his hair. Then they would take a break, talk business for a while, and then private business for a while. And then they would hug, kiss, and scrub out a full head of foam in the shower. At such times she would temporarily forget about the papers piling up on her desk, the work reports from the last quarter and the goals planned for the next quarter, the tit-for-tat arguments they'd had, the power they'd fought for and the distant ideals.

Then they make love.

They never spoke when they made love, so the sounds of kissing and sucking and moans rolling down their throats could be heard clearly in the quiet room. Also clear was the sticky watery sound of slender fingers with fingerstall pumping and stirring in the man's back hole.

It was then that Hilde would think of those things she had briefly forgotten about, of what had caused them to roll into bed for the first time. So she stopped holding back and bit into the long, bare neck of Kircheis. The lust for aggression and conquest dormant in her veins stirred at the taste of blood on her tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> This short work is machine-translated because my English is poor. I hope there’s nothing wrong in it.  
> Thanks for reading this.


End file.
